Fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) processes are commonly used in refineries as a method for converting feedstocks, without requiring additional hydrogen, to produce lower boiling fractions suitable for use as fuels. While FCC processes can be effective for converting a majority of a typical input feed, under conventional operating conditions at least a portion of the resulting products can correspond to a fraction that exits the process as a “bottoms” fraction, which can be referred to as main column bottoms. This bottoms fraction can typically be a high boiling range fraction, such as a ˜650° F.+(˜343° C.+) fraction. Because this bottoms fraction may also contain FCC catalyst fines, this fraction can sometimes be referred to as a catalytic slurry oil.
Another process for conversion of feedstocks without requiring addition hydrogen is coking. Coking can convert various types of feeds to fuel boiling range fractions. Coking typically also results in production of lower value light ends and coke products. One constraint on the volume of feedstock that can be handled by a coker is the rate of formation of coke products.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0240407 describes methods for integrating solvent deasphalting with resin hydroprocessing and delayed coking. The methods include performing low yield solvent deasphalting (less than 55 wt % deasphalted oil yield) to form a deasphalted oil and one or more residue products. In aspects where a portion of the residue products corresponds to a deasphalter resin, the resin is hydrotreated. The remaining portion of the deasphalter residue (pitch or rock) is used as a feed for a coker.